marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Morales (Earth-TRN700)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Gloria Morales (maternal grandmother) Rio Morales (mother) Jefferson Davis (father) Aaron Davis (paternal uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN700 | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn Visions Academy, Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeff Pinkner; Scott Rosenberg; Kelly Marcel | First = | First2 = (as Miles Morales) (as Spider-Man) | Quotation = My name is Miles Morales. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for like two days, I've been the one and only Spider-Man. I never thought I'd be able to do any of this stuff, but I can. Anyone can wear the mask. You can wear the mask. If you didn't know that before, I hope you do now. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse | HistoryText = Miles Morales is a teenager with an affinity for spray-painting graffiti who lives in Brooklyn, New York, where the city is protected by the beloved vigilante Spider-Man. Miles won a scholastic contest which enrolled him in Brooklyn Visions Academy Visions Private School, though in spite of this, he was reluctant to leave behind his friends and his old school where he was very popular. His reluctance surrounding his new school occasionally put him at odds with father. After a while, school begins to stress Miles out, which causes him to visit his paternal uncle Aaron Davis. Aaron leads Miles to an abandoned subway terminal, which serves as a canvas for Miles to freely graffiti and express himself as a way to release stress. While in the subway, Miles is bitten by a genetically modified spider labeled "42," which he quickly smacks and kills. During the following day, Miles undergoes a bizarre series of changes, including a growth spurt and the ability to adhere to materials and surfaces. He has an awkward encounter with a girl he admires at his new school who claims to go by "Wanda" when he accidentally gets his fingers stuck to her hair and she has to shear part of it off. He also finds that he can walk on walls and the ceiling. When he returns to his dorm room, he finds a comic book owned by his roommate which shows the origin of Spider-Man after he is bitten by an irradiated spider and begins to experience similar things to Miles. Determined to prove to himself that he has not developed the same powers, he revisits the subway terminal where the spider bit him and finds that the spider exhibits bizarre traits even after its death. Surprised and confused, Miles is suddenly drawn to a mysterious subterranean lab where the Kingpin is trying to operate a particle collider to open a wormhole to another universe. There to stop him is Spider-Man, who fights off Kingpin's goons, including the Green Goblin, Tombstone, and Prowler. In the midst of the fight, Spider-Man rescues Miles, who has fallen into the particle collider. Finding that Miles is like him, Spider-Man offers to train him if he sticks around, but Spider-Man is later badly beaten by the Goblin, who collapses part of the collider on the two of them, trapping Spider-Man. Miles goes to rescue Spider-Man, who tells him not to worry because he always gets back up. He then hands Miles a flash drive which can shut down the particle collider and tells him to do that while he distracts the villains. Miles goes to leave, but then witnesses Kingpin brutally kill Spider-Man out of rage at something he said. Horrified and in shock at what he saw, Miles flees (with Kingpin sending Prowler after him) and returns to his home instead of his dorm room, where he spends in the night. He overhears a news report detailing the death of Spider-Man, whose real name is revealed to be Peter Parker, a 26-year-old grad student married to Mary Jane Parker. News of the death of the beloved Spider-Man spreads throughout New York, and Miles, ridden with guilt, buys a Spider-Man dress-up costume and attends a speech by Mary Jane, where she states that everyone is Spider-Man in the end, which Miles takes to heart, as he has the potential to carry on Peter's legacy. Later on, Miles attempts to master his new abilities but fails, damaging the flash drive in the process. He visits the grave of Peter Parker, but is approached by a man wearing web-shooters and a Spider-Man suit. After inadvertently electrocuting the man, Miles drags him through the city using his webs until they manage to get to safety in an empty Aaron's apartment. Once he regains consciousness, the man introduces himself as Peter B. Parker, an older, more jaded, and apathetic version of Miles's Spider-Man. Peter explains that he was universe-displaced by the particle collider and exhibits the effect of "glitching," which causes him pain. When Miles reveals that he has a way to destroy the collider with the flash drive, Peter steals the drive from him and leaves, but returns when Miles guilts him into training him as his Spider-Man promised he would. Peter takes Miles to the advanced technology and research company Alchemax in order to download information about the particle collider, where they are found by Dr. Olivia Octavius, whereupon Miles turns invisible, another unique ability of his. Octavius captures Peter, revealing herself to be this universe's Doctor Octopus. Peter temporarily battles her off and he escapes into the woods with Miles, where Miles receives an impromptu web-swinging lesson. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Transportation = Seemingly those of Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2018 Character Debuts Category:Davis Family Category:Morales Family Category:Brooklyn Visions Academy Student Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Camouflage Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Projection on contact Category:Leaping Category:Paralysis Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging